


you're that heart which kept me alive

by sazyanaita



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Because HOMRA without Tatara was basically dead, But maybe not that fluffy, Fluffy enough for my taste, Happy ending Mikorei, I don't know what I'm doing, I need more Mikorei, M/M, So confusing, What is tag
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sazyanaita/pseuds/sazyanaita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reishi menggelengkan kepala, menelan lagi semua hal yang ingin diucapkannya. Tidak ada gunanya berbicara pada yang tidak akan mendengar, yang sudah tidak ada, yang pergi selamanya karena kedua tangannya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're that heart which kept me alive

**Disclaimer : Project [K] (c) GoRa & GoHands**

 

* * *

 

 

Perak. Perak yang menyilaukan dan _menyebalkan_ adalah hal pertama yang bisa dikenalinya ketika ia membuka mata. Mikoto mengerutkan dahinya, berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang membuatnya terdampar di hamparan perak seperti salju-tapi-tidak-dingin ini ketika bayangan seseorang tiba-tiba muncul di jangkauan pandangnya.

 

Seorang pemuda berambut madu dengan cengiran lebar _yang sangat dikenalnya_ sedang melambaikan tangan sambil berjalan ke arahnya.

 

“Hei! King!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Jadi, ini dunia orang mati.”

 

Tatara terkekeh geli di samping Mikoto. Tawa yang sama yang selalu terdengar di setiap harinya sebagai Raja Merah, sebagai penghuni tetap sofa-buluk-di pojokan bar HOMRA, sebagai salah satu anggota tiga sekawan pembuat onar di masa-masa sekolahnya.

 

“Kira-kira begitu, King. Bagaimana menurutmu?”

 

“Hm. Tidak buruk.”

 

Tawa yang sama kembali meluncur dari sosok yang disebut-sebut sebagai ‘inti’ dari HOMRA, ‘hati’ dari klan Merah. Suoh Mikoto bisa jadi merupakan satu-satunya Raja Merah dengan usia paling singkat dan sumbu emosi paling pendek, namun ia juga adalah satu-satunya Raja yang memiliki ‘otak’ dan ‘hati’ yang terpisah dalam dua nama yang berbeda—Kusanagi Izumo dan Totsuka Tatara.

 

Kalau kau kehilangan _hati_ mu, seberapapun _logika_ mu berusaha agar kau tetap _hidup_ , pada akhirnya kau tetap akan _mati_.

 

“King, aku rindu padamu, kau tahu?”

 

Mikoto mengerjapkan mata dan menatap Tatara dengan pandangan khasnya. Mimik wajah datar dan satu alis naik.

 

“Hng.”

 

Dan tentu saja, jawaban khas Suoh Mikoto, manusia separo binatang buas-separo hewan yang memasuki masa hibernasi.

 

“Ahahahaha. Tapi, King—

* * *

 

 

“... tempatmu bukan di sini.”

 

* * *

 

_“Sebutkan satu hal yang kau sesali.”_

_“... tidak ada.”_

_“Lalu kenapa kau masih di sini?”_

_“... tanya dirimu sendiri. Kenapa menahanku di sini.”_

_“Aku tidak bisa menahan seseorang dengan kekuatan sepertimu di sini tanpa persetujuan dari yang bersangkutan.”_

_“... kekuatan apa? Aku tidak punya kekuatan apa-apa lagi.”_

_“Kuralat pernyataanku. Orang yang_ pernah _memiliki kekuatan sepertimu. Kau tahu, hubunganmu dengan Pelat Dresden tidak akan terputus meski kau mati.”_

_“... begitu?”_

_“Yap! Jadi, jawab pertanyaanku—_

* * *

 

_“... apa yang kau sesali, Suoh Mikoto?”_

 

* * *

 

Samar, namun Mikoto bisa merasakan api miliknya masih membara, bahkan di dunia serba perak ini. Sosok pemuda berambut perak dengan payung kertas yang ia kenali sebagai Raja Perak _dan_ Raja Tanpa Warna di hadapannya hanya tersenyum simpul.

 

“Aku tidak tahu kenapa Pelat Dresden memberimu pengecualian.”

 

“Cara bicaramu seolah kau tidak rela. Lagipula, benda itu bukannya benda buatanmu?”

 

Isana Yashiro—atau Adolf Weissman atau siapapun namanya—hanya mengangkat bahunya.

 

“Kau tahu ini tidak adil. Tidak pernah ada kasus seperti ini sebelumnya. Dan meskipun aku yang membuat Pelat Dresden, tapi ia seperti punya kemauan sendiri yang tidak bisa kuatur.”

 

“Hmph. Kau pikir ada keadilan bagi semua Raja selain klan Perak dan Emas yang memang menciptakan apapun itu namanya untuk mengatur kehidupan orang lain? Kau pikir menjadi Raja adalah perkara yang _adil_?”

 

Shiro menghela napas. “Tapi ini pertama kalinya aku melihat ada Raja yang sudah mati, namun masih memiliki kekuatannya. Meskipun begitu, kau tetap tidak bisa kembali hidup.”

 

Mikoto mengerutkan dahinya. “Kenapa?”

 

“Tidak boleh ada dua Raja Merah di saat yang sama.”

 

“Siapa bilang aku mau jadi Raja lagi?”

 

“....”

 

* * *

Hari keseratus setelah Kushina Anna menjadi Raja Merah baru, Munakata Reishi berdiri di _tempat semuanya bermula_.

 

Masih tersimpan di dalam memorinya, semua yang dirasakan oleh seluruh inderanya.

 

Senyum tipis. ‘Terima kasih’. ‘Maaf’. Detak jantung yang hilang. Nafas yang tertahan. Merah darah. Dingin yang meraja. _Sakit yang tidak tertahankan_ dan _air mata yang tidak bisa tumpah_.

 

Sekian ratus hari setelah Reishi mencabut nyawa Suoh Mikoto, dan rasanya seolah semuanya terjadi satu detik yang lalu.

 

“Aku tidak pernah punya kesempatan bicara denganmu seperti ini, Suoh,” lirih Reishi. “Tentang Tatara, tentang HOMRA, tentang betapa seharusnya kau tidak jadi gila dan tidak menghamburkan kekuatanmu begitu saja, tentang bahwa beban satu Raja adalah beban Raja lainnya.

 

Tentang betapa membunuh Mikoto berarti membunuh satu-satunya alasan hidupnya.

 

Reishi menggelengkan kepala, menelan lagi semua hal yang ingin diucapkannya. Tidak ada gunanya berbicara pada yang tidak akan mendengar, yang sudah tidak ada, _yang pergi selamanya karena kedua tangannya_.

 

Reishi menghela napas dan membalikkan tubuhnya, ketika sudut matanya menangkap merah membara—dan kuning madu yang berjalan menjauhi si merah membara di hadapannya.

 

“Hei, Munakata.”

 

* * *

 

Totsuka Tatara adalah inti dari HOMRA, inti dari kehidupannya sebagai Raja, dan hati dari dunia kecil bernama Klan Merah. Meskipun baton kekuasaan sudah dialihkan pada si mungil berambut perak, HOMRA tidak akan pernah sama tanpa Totsuka. Klan merah tidak bisa hidup tanpa hatinya.

 

Dan Suoh Mikoto yang tidak lagi menjadi raja, adalah orang yang tidak bisa hidup tanpa hatinya.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> ... because Mikoto deserve a second chance damnit GoRa why're you so cruel.


End file.
